


vows and empty milk cartons.

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a short angst free fluffy fic to fill the void in our hearts, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Upon being faced with the disappointment in their fridge, Doyoung decided he had had enough and wanted to give Jaehyun a piece of his mind and break up with him.Jaehyun found it all too amusing, considering they weren't exactly boyfriends anymore.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	vows and empty milk cartons.

"Jaehyun, we need to talk."

Jaehyun looked up from the book he was reading in bed. Doyoung stood in the doorway of their bedroom and stared at him with a blank expression.

"Um, okay.." 

He said as he put the book on his nightstand, leaving the pages open. The older one approached the bed and sat down on the edge of it, right at Jaehyun's side.

Jaehyun eyed him suspiciously. He had absolutely no idea what Doyoung would want to talk about so seriously. He considered them to be quite happy in their relationship and knew that Doyoung felt the same.

The latter took a deep breath and got ahold of one of Jaehyun's hands. 

"I think we should break up."

Silence.

There was a long silence with Jaehyun simply staring at Doyoung dumbfoundedly, hand still in his. Jaehyun kept looking at him for a while, taking in Doyoung's bare face and the loose white shirt he always wore to sleep.

And then, there was laughter.

Jaehyun almost choked on his own spit as he practically started wheezing from laughing so hard. Tears started forming in his eyes and his stomach hurt from laughter.

Doyoung squeezed his hand to stop him from laughing and get his attention back, but Jaehyun's laughter only intensified and he pulled his hand free from Doyoung's grip.

He held his right hand up right in front of the other's face.

"You know we haven't been boyfriends for two years now, right? It's not as easy anymore to get rid of me; lots of paperwork."

Doyoung watched the silver ring on Jaehyun's finger sparkle in the light of their bedside lamp before shifting his gaze towards the adorable dimpled smile on his face.

Still, he crossed his arms with a huff nevertheless, covering is own ring in the crook of his arm.

"Okay, baby. Sorry, I'll play along now. Why do you want to break up with me?"

Jaehyun asked, pretty much cooing at him as he cupped Doyoung's face in one hand, stroking his thumb across his cheek.

"I wanted to get some cereal before bed, right?"

"Okay?"

"And when I opened the fridge to take out the milk.."

Doyoung mustered him with doe eyes and, despite being the older one, looked like a child that got his candy taken away. Jaehyun fought the fond smile off his face in an effort to listen to Doyoung's very serious concern.

"Yes?"

"The carton was empty!"

Jaehyun couldn't help it: he broke out into loud laughter once again, Doyoung's seriousness absolutely not helping the humor of the situation. They were really sitting on their bed with Doyoung contemplating "breaking up" with his husband of two years over an empty milk carton.

"Why do you always do this! I keep telling you! If it's empty or there's barely a drop left in there, you finish it and put a new one in the fridge, instead of keeping an empty one in there!"

Doyoung started swatting his hands at him, weakly slapping Jaehyun's shoulders and chest, although there was also a small smile on his face as he did.

Jaehyun tried controlling himself, enough to take both of Doyoung's hands and look him right in the eyes.

"Doyoung, I am so sorry. I promise, it will never happen again. Please don't break up with me, I couldn't bear only being your husband and not also boyfriend." 

He exclaimed dramatically, holding onto him tight, like they were seriously about to file their divorce papers over a late-night snack.

"I'll always make sure to keep milk in the fridge for your evening eating habits. I remember it like it was only yesterday, when I made my vows to you two years ago:

I, Jung Jaehyun, take you, Kim Dongyoung, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in lack of milk and in health-"

Sadly, Doyoung wouldn't let him finish reenacting his vows, that were definitely every word he just spoke, and struggled to get out of Jaehyun's grip.

"You're so annoying, I don't even know why I said yes."

The older said and stood up, presumably making his way to their pantry in hopes of finding another milk carton.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure you said anything at all. You were just so incredibly in love with me that you went along, which, I understand."

The younger replied as he settled back under the covers, laying his head on top of his folded hands.

Doyoung stuck his head back around the door frame to poke his tongue out at him before disappearing again, leaving Jaehyun with a smile on his face.

Even after two years, there were still all these little things Jaehyun discovered about married life. Being threatened to be broken up with was probably the most unexpected one out of them all.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't love Doyoung all the more for it. 

Jaehyun held his right hand up, the ring on his finger never seemed to lose its spark. It'd always make him feel all giddy inside, knowing Doyoung wore the same one on his own finger. He grinned to himself and brought his hand back down, holding it close to his heart.

He waited for Doyoung to join him in bed, so he could cuddle him to his heart's content.

Meanwhile, Doyoung stood in the kitchen, his empty cereal bowl ignored in front of him as he stroked over his own ring, warmth taking over his body as his lips formed a smile.

The cereal wasn't so important anymore. He put everything back in its place before returning to the bedroom, putting on his best poker face. It didn't hold up long, though. His resolve crumbled the moment he entered the room and was greeted by yet another dimpled, bright smile.

There was no hiding the joy he felt, so he let it take over him and skipped the rest of the way to the bed, slipping under the covers, already held up for him by Jaehyun.

Neither of them wasted time in getting their limbs all tangled up together after Jaehyun had turned the lamp off, giggling like they were still newly weds.

Eventually, Jaehyun wrapped his strong arms around Doyoung tightly, leaving him no room to move as he began pressing kisses across his face. 

"We're not broken up, right?" He asked, keeping their faces close, trying to find Doyoung's sparkling eyes, despite the darkness.

"Nope, I think we are. I didn't wait this long to call you my husband only to have you keep being my boyfriend."

That may have been the first time Doyoung left him flustered that night. Jaehyun was glad for the lights being off, otherwise Doyoung would be teasing the hell out of his undoubtedly red ears by now. He left a particularly firm kiss on Doyoung's lips in return.

Doyoung laid his head on Jaehyun's chest, intertwining their hands and letting himself be coaxed to sleep by the sound of Jaehyun's calm breathing, the warmth radiating from his body and his comforting arm around him.

Jaehyun kissed the top of Doyoung's head, holding him close as sleep made his eyelids drop. He drifted away, surrounded by Doyoung's familiar scent and grounding weight on top of him - but not before making sure Doyoung heard his whispers.

"You're right. I love my husband."

He heard another round of faint giggles from Doyoung.

"I love you too, husband."

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short and has no depth but I really wanted to write this scenario for JaeDo!
> 
> Though it was self-indulgent, I hope it can make someone else smile.
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
